Objections
by Tibby Rose
Summary: "I object."


**A/N: So this is like for Shrimpie, and its kinda what would happen if we started writing the show. It's based off rumours that Blouis was going to be engaged, and Dair was going to continue their relationship after the kiss (jdshsjusahjds still fangirling.)**

Blair Waldorf had never been one for rash decisions. Sure, she had made them from time to time, but getting married to a guy after dating him for three months?

That was too rash.

But still, here she was, minutes away from walking down the aisle.

Blair gulped, remembering that the only reason that she was getting married to Louis at all, is because it felt like the only way she could move on from Dan, and how her relationship with him had been ruined after Serena and Chuck interfered.

Not that it helped Blair's ex best friend and ex boyfriend get what they wanted. Dan and Serena had ended things shortly after, before Serena had gone off with Carter. And Chuck? Well, simply put, Blair wanted nothing to do with the Bass.

So when Louis came back with her shoe, she immediately went to him, because she was hurt and needed someone.

And here she stood, only a few months later, about to become his wife.

Blair shook her head, and chewed her lip.

"Miss Waldorf?" there was a knock at the door "They're ready for you."

It took what felt like hours to reach Louis at the end of the aisle. She can feel over a hundred eyes-403 to be exact-staring at her in her Vera Wang dress.

She should be happy. It's her wedding day. Something she's dreamed about since she was 5. And she was getting married to a prince, nonetheless, something she's dreamed about since she was about 6. It's meant to be perfect. It should be perfect.

But it's not. Sure, the flowers are great and the place is amazing and her dress is beautiful and her fiancé is royalty-but inside, Blair feels terrible. Because she's still at college, and she's not even 21, and she's not ready to become royalty.

And because she still loves someone else.

But Blair did reach Louis, and plastering a fake smile on her face, looked up at him. He smiled back, and it was so genuine and so lovely, that Blair felt a wave of guilt pass through her. She wanted to love Louis as much as he loved her, she really did.

But she couldn't, because that was how much she loved Dan.

As the wedding went through the usual business, Blair's mind drifted off to Dan. She had never expected to fall for him so quickly, just like she had never expected things between them to be shot to shit so quickly.

Somehow, Blair managed to reply with "I do" even though she was only half listening. It killed her inside, to be seconds away from being married to someone who she didn't love that much, but she felt like there was no other options.

"If you have any objections-"

"I object."

Blair's breath caught in her throat, at the voice that was so familiar to her.

She looked over her shoulder, just to make sure she didn't just imagine it, but sure enough, there he stood with every eye in the room on him.

"Dan."

He was here. On her wedding day. Objecting to her marriage.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Blair demanded, turning fully around to face him.

"I second that" said Louis, frowning with his eyes narrowed.

"I object" Dan repeated casually, and Blair wondered whether this was in answer to Louis' question or a way to ignore it.

"And why are you objecting, Humphrey?" Blair frowned, trying to come across as annoyed even though she wanted nothing more than this.

"Because, Waldorf" Dan started to walk towards her, and Blair could feel her heart drumming "I love you. And even though my step-sister and your less then dislikeable ex boyfriend ruined what we had. I still love you. And I always will. Because even though you're as stubborn as a mule and you throw a lot of shoes at my head, I love you. And I'll never stop loving you, because Blair, you're beautiful and you have a strange hold on me that I can't understand and you're a really good kisser and-look, my point is, I'm don't just love you, Blair Waldorf. I'm _in_ love with you. I have been since our first kiss, and maybe even before that."

Blair felt a smile tugging on her lips "Not bad, Cabbage Patch. Although it's going to take more to win me over-again."

Dan grinned, taking one last step forward so he was right in front of her "Is that so, Waldorf?"

Blair nodded, and the next thing she knew her veil was being pushed up by Humphrey, and his lips were upon hers.

"Excuse me" said Louis impatiently, and Blair broke away from the kiss, although keeping a tight grasp on Dan's shirt.

"Look, Louis, I'm terribly sorry, but like you told me" Blair handed him her ring "People would do anything for the one they love."

She kissed Dan again, well aware of those 403 eyes staring at her.

Dan pulled himself from the kiss, and turned to face the shocked and confused crowd.

"Hi. So sorry for ruining your wedding-this wedding-it was completely unintentional. Well, that's a lie because it was my intention to get Blair back, but I didn't know I would have to ruin a wedding to do so, so maybe it's a half-truth?"

Blair giggled "Shut up, Cabbage Patch. They don't want to be bored by your rambling.

She then grabbed his hand, and started pulling him down the aisle, waving to the guests as she went.

"Always in charge" Dan told Blair with a grin as she pulled him onto the crowded street.

"Of course" Blair smiled before kissing him again.

They make the cover of every newspaper in New York, and even some in Paris.

Gossip Girl's delighted that Queen B and Lonely Boy fell in love-it was good gossip, after all.

Serena's too busy getting a tan and having an on again-off again relationship with Carter to talk to Blair about it too much-though the two make up.

Eric finds it funny.

Vanessa is furious.

Jenny's a somewhat cross between Vanessa and Eric.

Their parents are just happy the two finally found themselves in a happy relationship.

Nate always had a hunch it would happen.

Chuck is extremely pissed off.

Dan and Blair also find it funny. And not just because it's the first time in a while Gossip Girl's had a 100% true post.


End file.
